Special Children Series 12: Hidden Agendas
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Devil On Your Shoulder. When Lex Luthor comes to her for help Chloe toys with the idea of helping him just to spite Sam, and then she realizes that she actually has use for Lex. Problem is a demon named Crowley holds his contract...


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Sequel to: Devil On Your Shoulder.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As Chloe gazed upon the handsome man standing before her, she couldn't help but just stare at him, unable to believe her good fortune.

While she'd come to understand Sam and his actions in the alternate universe God had zapped him to, she'd still been unable to truly forgive him, feeling hurt and disposable. She'd wanted to hurt him just as he'd hurt her, and that was wrong, she knew it. But she _was_ wrong. And everyone knew it. Castiel might try to deny it, might want to believe that she was this redeemable soul whom would strive for only good and pure purposes but that wasn't true. Chloe had a cold, calculating, and spiteful side to her...and the answer to all of her prayers had just fallen into her lap like a gift from some higher power.

"Let me see if I got this straight." Chloe announced, slowly sauntering towards the tall, handsome male standing in her midst. "You want me to protect you."

He nodded.

"Why would I help you?" Chloe wanted to know curiously, circling him. "And how did you find out about me in the first place?"

A muscle in his cheek jerked. "The Green Arrow somehow found out about my predicament and traded me the information at a price."

"The dissolution of all 33.1 facilities." She guessed.

His eyes widened slightly. "What other little abilities have you been keeping secret, Chloe Sullivan?"

She smirked, going towards him and stopping short of plastering herself to his chest, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. "A lot has changed since we last met, _Lex_."

He stared down at her silently, ever the proud, bald billionaire she'd known when younger.

She'd had the hugest crush on him during her teenaged years, and it'd grown more during the time he'd kept her hidden, but unfortunately they'd soon had to part ways as enemies until now.

Now.

When he stood before her asking her to help him.

Her lips curled with spiteful glee as she traced his bottom lip with her finger. "If I do this, you realize it'll be at a high cost to you, right?"

He gazed down into her eyes. "Nothing is worth more than my life right about now."

Her finger trailed down to his chin. "Good answer."

Lex Luthor eyed her. "Tell me something, Chloe. When did you become a person with enough power to keep a demon at bay?"

"Never said I could." She replied with a smirk, pulling back, giving him her back as she took a couple of steps away. "What's the deal and what's the name of the demon you made it with?"

"My father made a deal with a demon named Crowley ten years ago, in it he'd grow in power and might in exchange for my soul." Lex made a face. "He figured that in ten years he'd manage to procreate and have another heir, yet the other children he had are all dead now and without an heir he realized he needed me alive, and told me about the deal."

Chloe turned to Lex, frowning. "You didn't make the deal yourself?"

He shook his head.

"Again I ask you, Lex Luthor." Chloe came towards him, gazing up into his face. "Why would I help you?"

"Because I protected _you_." He replied darkly, gazing down into hers.

"You only did that because I was useful to you." Chloe reminded, head tilted slightly. "How are you useful to me?"

His eyes narrowed and his gaze lowered before he paused, frowning. "Is that the Seal of Atlas?" He drew closer, reaching out to cup the pendants resting against her chest. "And the Eyes of Atlantis." His blue gaze rose to meet her surprised ones. "You've read the legend."

Chloe's eyes were wide as she looked up at him, shocked. No one, not even Castiel, knew why she'd wanted the Eyes of Atlantis, a necklace which while beautiful and important to the merfolk who understood the story behind it...held no meaning for humans. "What do you know about the legend?"

Lex smirked, taking another step towards her as he gazed down into her face. "I know where you can look for the Helmet of Athena."

Chloe's eyes widened slightly and her lips twitched before she allowed them to curve in a smile. "You ready to make a deal, Lex Luthor?"

He raised his chin. "What are the conditions to this deal?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You're up against a rock and a hard place and you're still trying to negotiate." She grinned. "If I can somehow free you from the deal your father made with this Crowley person, you will work with me, _for me_, until I have no further use for you. In which you can go free with your life and soul intact." She moved a little closer. "Believe me, Lex, that's the best deal you'll come across. Especially in my world."

He eyed her silently, obviously weighing his odds, before nodding. "It's a deal."

Chloe eyed the hand he stretched out towards her before smirking, shaking her head. "That's not how we do it."

Lex eyed her in confusion but she didn't give him any time to wonder as to her meaning as she reached up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him down to her, mouth meeting and claiming his. Truthfully Chloe wasn't exactly sure how to make a deal with Lex, but given the fact that she had demon blood in her...and that Crossroads sealed deals with kisses...she figured that even if this didn't work then she could use it to anger Sam. And, well, as a teenager she'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss Lex Luthor, and she wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to find out. According to the Almighty One had Sam never been with her, and had there never been superheroes or demons, she would have ended up married to Lex. That intrigued her very much, and for a second she forgot why she was kissing Lex...until she felt the jolt of fire in her demon's blood as Lex kissed her back, drawing her close.

The fire in her blood shot through her into Lex, and somehow Chloe knew that the deal had been recognized and sealed.

"What...was that?" Lex whispered as the blonde pulled away, his eyes fluttering open.

"That...was us signing the deal." She replied, feeling the tingling in her eyes that heralded the flashing of color, though whether it be black or white she'd never know.

"Your eyes..." Lex reached out and grabbed hold of her chin, tilting her face up towards her.

Jerking out of his hold, Chloe took a step back and then swatted his hand when he moved to grab her once more. "_Ruby_."

Lex's blue eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

With a small gathering of shadows Ruby suddenly appeared, eyeing Lex with pursed lips, arms folded over her chest. "This better be good Chloe. I just had to walk out on Lois in the changing room of some store, and you know she doesn't like it when I blink out on her."

"Do you know a demon named Crowley?" Chloe turned to Ruby, forgetting Lex for a moment.

It only was a split second, but that was enough for Chloe to recognize the fleeting emotion in the demon's eyes as _shock_, before Ruby cleared her throat. "How do you know about Crowley?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Chloe replied, intrigued as to the reaction the name had gotten out of the longer haired blonde. "What do you know about him?"

Ruby eyed Lex with narrowed gaze before turning her attention fully on Chloe. "King of the Crossroads, he deals with the most important of the deals."

"Is he allied with Lilith?" Chloe wanted to know.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Chloe, what is this all about?"

"Can you take me to see him?" The shorter blonde asked.

Ruby's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"How did she just appear like that?" Lex frowned. "You're dealing with demons?"

"Who is this guy?" Ruby wanted to know.

"Lex Luthor." Chloe replied.

Ruby froze, before turning to Lex and grinning admittedly evilly. "Suddenly this all makes sense." She chuckled, shaking her head. "He's going to kill him, you realize this, right?"

"He has no reason to kill him." Chloe countered, folding her arms over her chest, knowing exactly whom the demon was referring to.

"This is the man who stole you and his son from him. If this world wasn't so screwed up baldie here would be the one you married, the father of your children." Ruby declared. "Sam won't forgive him for that. He _will_ kill him the first opportunity he gets."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Lex frowned, looking between them. "Married? Children?"

"It's a lot to take in, I admit." Chloe turned to him, wondering what her life as Mrs. Luthor might have been like. "But in an alternate universe where aliens and demons and such don't exist, you and I are happily married."

Lex's eyes narrowed further. "You and I?"

"In a world where we have no reason to be against each other you never lost your hair because there was no meteor show, and when you came to Smallville we must have met up thanks to my father, and you weren't completely obsessed with brunettes thanks to your mommy complex." She called it as she saw it.

Lex just looked down at her, stoic, silent.

Chloe eyed him before growing bored with whatever little game he was playing, turning to Ruby. "Can you take me to find this Crowley or not?"

That evil smirk on Ruby's lips slipped as she frowned, eyeing the other blonde. "What are you up to, Chloe? Crowley isn't someone you just pop in to see. He's real badass and to be truthful I wouldn't _want_ to find him, much less take you to him."

"I'm going." Chloe replied darkly, eyes flashing with annoyance. "If you don't want to be there then fine, but I need to know how to get into contact with him. And I _will_ see him, whether you want me to or not."

"Dammit you're a thickheaded...!" Ruby snapped at her before reigning in her temper visibly, taking in a deep breath. "At least take Sam with you."

"No. I can't tell him anything until this is a done deal." Chloe shook her head. "He'll try to kill Lex otherwise."

Ruby threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Fine!" Her eyes went pitch black and shadows rushed around them, covering them for a couple of seconds, and when they faded away, Chloe found herself, Lex, and Ruby at some dark crossroads in the middle of nowhere. "When Sam asks, I had nothing to do with this. I fought against you, and I only came along to make sure you didn't do something stupid."

Lex, obviously a little disoriented and disturbed at having been moved so abruptly, brought a hand to his head. "You're a demon and yet you seem very scared of this Sam person. Who exactly is he? _What_ is he?"

"Her boyfriend." Ruby replied. "And he could kill me in a second. You in less, which he _will_ try to do, mark my words. Alternate universe or not she chose you over him, and he's never going to forgive you for that."

"That's irrational." Lex replied with a sniff.

"You can take that up with him while he's skewering you." Ruby replied with a grumpy frown, folding her arms over her chest. "This is such a stupid idea. She's going to get us all killed." She pursed her lips. "I didn't even _get any_ last night."

Chloe rolled her eyes at how melodramatic the demon was being. "You'll get some tonight."

"I'll be dead tonight." Ruby informed her snappily. "If Crowley doesn't kill me Sam will for letting you go through with this, and if for some reason he's too busy murdering baldie over here then _Lois_ will kill me for blinking out on her and leaving her without telling her in advance. So, if you think about it, no matter how I die, it will all be _your fault_." She frowned. "Are you even listening to me?"

"If things go south here at this meeting, take Lex and leave." Chloe took in a deep breath, trying to seem confident despite the rapid beating of her heart as she slowly made her way to the center of the crossroads.

"I don't like this, Chlo." Ruby called after her.

Well, Chloe didn't like this either, but she didn't have any other choice. Not only would Lex prove an immense annoyance to Sam, but the young billionaire knew the information she herself had been unable to attain...and needed so badly. "Crowley. This is Chloe Sullivan." She spoke to the midnight air. "I'd like to have a little chat with you."

"_Chloe_..." Ruby tried.

"I have to admit, I never saw this coming." A british voice declared from behind the shorter blonde. "Points for originality and big balls."

Chloe turned, coming face to face with the demon who could only be Crowley, a little surprised because he hadn't chosen an intimidating meat suit at all, instead a rather underwhelming one whose only true betrayal of what lay within were his inhumanly intense eyes. "Crowley, I presume."

"You hurt my feelings love." He smirked, seeming quite amused for some reason. "You only presume?"

She narrowed her eyes, confused at to that comment. "Should I know you?"

"I don't know." He began to circle her. "Should you?"

This was annoying and unnerving her, but she stayed tall, chin raised high. "Thank you for coming."

"When I realized the one calling me at my personal crossroads was none other than the little girl who had the Big Bad Boy who _terrifies_ Lilith wrapped around her fingers...I couldn't help myself. Color me intrigued." He admitted, coming to a stop in front of her. "What can I do you for, love?"

"I want to know what you would want in exchange for Lex Luthor's soul to be freed from the contract his father made with you." Chloe replied, deciding that with this demon it was best to go straight to the chase.

Crowley's gaze went to Lex before returning to her. "Why would it matter to you? You're enemies."

She was surprised that he knew that. "I have my reasons."

Crowley sent another look in Chloe's direction before smirking. "I'll give you him for free."

The blonde wasn't buying his gracious attitude, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"A show of good will." Crowley tried, before smirking, letting go of the pretenses. "Because it will bloody well _amuse _me." He admitted. "Word has it that Sam Winchester has been trying to track down Lex Luthor recently, and I have it on good authority that it isn't to give him a long overdue christmas card. Whatever the reason, your boy wants this boy dead, and it will be amusing for me to see how the situation ends." His smirk grew. "Think of it as sending a kitten into a cage with a hungry dog."

She could see how Crowley might get off on that, but she didn't comment, still shocked at the realization that Sam had gone behind her back and tried to find Lex. She'd known that should they ever meet Sam wouldn't react well at all...but she'd never suspected that he would _actively_ seek out the other man.

This whole situation was terribly fishy, and Chloe looked up to Crowley to confront him when she realized the demon was gone.

"Is that it?" Lex asked from the shadows, obviously suspicious as was she. "He lets me go that easily?"

"It's a trap, somehow he's getting more than just entertainment out of this." Chloe responded as she returned to where he and Ruby were. "For better or for worse we'll have to play his game and see what it is."

Ruby opened her mouth and then closed it, wincing. "Lois is calling for me. She's pissed."

Lex eyed the demon with narrowed eyes, visibly confused as to why she would care if the 'muffin peddler' was angry at her or not.

Chloe turned to Ruby. "Did you know Sam was looking for Lex?"

"No." The blonde demon shook her head. "And I'm curious just how exactly he's going about doing this enquiring. If he's not using me, what exactly _is_ he using? And how did Crowley know?"

"Everyone has their hidden agendas." Chloe's gaze met Lex's, and he nodded, obviously understanding her command to keep quiet on _hers_.

Ruby looked between them suspiciously before finally her eyes flashed black and shadows gathered around them, taking them away.

As they teleported to their headquarters Chloe steeled herself for the confrontation she'd no doubt have with Sam the second she appeared with Lex.

This was going to be an unpleasant night.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
